1. The Field Of The Invention
This invention resides in the broad field of electrical connector termination apparatus. The disclosed embodiment resides in the general class of fine conductor termination apparatus and is particularly suited for use in terminating multi-conductor ribbon cable such as is used in the communication and computer industries.
2. The Prior Art
There are a number of prior art devices intended for terminating multi-conductor cables of either the discrete wire or ribbon conductor type. There are generally three different classes of devices. The first class, generally used with discrete wire, includes devices which require location of the conductors in a lacing comb or in a pretermination position on the connector. The second class includes those devices which incorporate a wire deploying template to locate the conductor prior to insertion in the connector. The third class includes vice or press like devices which clamp a connector about the conductors embedded in the insulation of a ribbon cable.
The problem with the prior art devices are that they are generally large cumbersome devices unsuited for use with fine conductors and not very flexible in application. The present invention seeks to overcome these prior art problems with a compact, very flexible tool which may be manually or automatically operated.